Seme Magazine
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: Side Story from Uke Magazine! KaiSoo fanfiction with Innocent!Kyungsoo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Character is not my own but themselves. This fic is mine.**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Cari tahu sendiri #plak**

**Cast : Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo**

**Pair : KaiSoo**

**Length : TwoShoot**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typho(s), Lemon, Smut, Innocent!Kyungsoo and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Side Story dari 'Uke Magazine'**

**-XOXO-**

**Seme Magazine**

**By **

**Hanny**

**-XOXO-**

**Chapter 1/2**

**SM School**

**Seoul, 16.00 pm KST.**

Sore itu, sosok Do Kyungsoo, pemuda manis bermata bulat yang baru menginjak usia 19 tahun sedang berjalan seorang diri di lorong-lorong lantai tiga gedung SM _School_ yang megah. Sebuah gedung sekolahan berlantai empat, tempat dimana Kyungsoo menimba ilmu sejak ia pertama kali masuk sekolah di _Elementary School_.

SM _School_ memiliki empat jenjang pendidikan yang sangat komplit. Mulai dari _Elementary School_ di lantai satu, _Junior High_ di lantai dua, _High School_ di lantai tiga dan _College_ di lantai empat. Dan saat ini Kyungsoo berada pada jenjang _College_ di semester pertama yang berada di lantai empat, seperti yang sudah disebutkan diatas tentunya.

Tak seperti biasanya, setelah Kyungsoo selesai mengikuti ekstrakulikuler memasak hari itu. Tak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia langsung bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah. Padahal, hampir tiap harinya Kyungsoo selalu menyempatkan diri bermain kerumah sahabat terdekatnya, Kim Minseok alias Xiumin. Namun karena tadi sang _eomma_ menelepon Kyungsoo agar cepat pulang hari ini. Alhasil, hari ini Kyungsoo pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa ditemani oleh teman-temannya yang lain, karena mereka semua sudah sepakat untuk bermain game di rumah Xiumin sehabis mengikuti ekstrakulikuler barusan.

Kyungsoo terlihat menghela napas beberapa kali disela langkah kedua kaki mungilnya. "Aku ingin sekali bermain ke rumah Xiumin _hyung_ hari ini. Pasti sangat seru dan menyenangkan saat teman-teman yang lain pun juga pergi kesana. Agghh… tapi aku tidak bisa menolak perintah _eomma_ begitu saja, nanti bisa-bisa aku dimarahi habis-habisan." keluh Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

Kembali Kyungsoo menghela sebuah napas panjang. Pemuda manis itu pun mulai berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk karena moodnya yang buruk saat ini. "Berenang, main game, memasak cake, makan bersama. Ugghh… aku ingin ikut juga!" seru Kyungsoo frustasi sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

**BUGH**

Karena tak memperhatikan jalan dan tak tahu jika dirinya berada di pertigaan lorong kelas. Kyungsoo bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang tengah berlari dari arah kanannya. Alhasil Kyungsoo tersungkur ke lantai yang dingin dengan posisi yang tidak elit.

"O-ow ow sa-sakit… ughh…." Kyungsoo merintih karena rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya setelah bertabrakan dengan seseorang, terlebih lagi dengan kepalanya yang terbentur dengan lantai, membuat kepalanya pening dan sakit seketika, yang berimbas pada kedua matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca karena rasa sakit tersebut.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sebuah suara yang Kyungsoo yakini berasal dari si pelaku penabrakan dirinya. Kyungsoo berusaha mendudukkan dirinya dilantai tanpa bantuan orang tersebut dan setelahnya ia menatap keatas, mendongakkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo melihat seorang lelaki berwajah rupawan dengan warna kulit tan sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu lagi, tanpa mau membantu Kyungsoo berdiri atau bahkan mengucapkan permintaan maaf padanya.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal dan menatap kesal lelaki tersebut, yang merupakan _junior_ atau _hoobae_ di jenjang _High School_ – terlihat dari almamater yang ia kenakan -. "Baik-baik saja apanya? Sakit tahu!" bentak Kyungsoo kesal dengan nada melengking pada sosok pemuda tersebut.

Masa bodoh ia menjadi pusat perhatian akan teriakkannya barusan, tapi toh, kelas sudah bubar dan tidak ada siapapun disekitar mereka berdua. Lagipula, salah sosok pemuda itu sendiri karena sudah menabrak dirinya dan tidak mau membantunya berdiri atau bahkan meminta maaf padanya sama sekali. Sungguh! Kepalanya mulai kembali berdenyut sakit akibat benturan tadi dan si _namja_ berkulit tan ini hanya terus menerus menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedari tadi.

Kyungsoo menghapus beberapa bulir air matanya dengan telapak tangan. Ia mendesis sebal karena ia menangis hanya karena rasa sakit dikepalanya tersebut dan mungkin juga karena moodnya yang saat ini sedang buruk. Namun Kyungsoo tidak ingin disebut cengeng karena hal sepele semacam ini. Ia berusaha menghentikan tangisannya yang tak bisa ia bendung tersebut.

Pemuda berkulit tan dihadapannya itu mulai mensejajarkan tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan posisi Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo dan membantu menghapus beberapa bulir air matanya. Kyungsoo terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok pemuda yang sudah menabraknya.

"Dasar cengeng." ejek _namja_ berkulit tan caramel itu dengan tatapan yang lurus pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cemberut dan menepis tangan lelaki itu. Ia kemudian berdiri dari posisinya, diikuti oleh sosok pemuda didepannya.

"Kau ini _hoobae_ yang menyebalkan! Mengataiku cengeng karena kesalahanmu sendiri. Kau sudah menabrakku, dasar _hoobae_ bodoh!" maki Kyungsoo karena dirinya tidak terima disebut cengeng oleh pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku? Kau sendiri yang salah karena berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarmu kan?"

"Tidak! Aku memperhatikan jalan dan sekitarku tetapi kau lah yang tidak. Dan panggil aku _sunbaenim_, dasar kau _hoobae_ tidak sopan!" kilah Kyungsoo yang langsung memberikan glare mematikan yang ia punya padanya.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. Karena glare dari Kyungsoo tidaklah menakutkan tetapi sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. "Kau ini lucu sekali dan juga sangat pandai berkilah, Pororo." ucapnya.

"Ya! Aku bukan Pororo, namaku Do Kyungsoo." sahut Kyungsoo yang sudah terbiasa menerima panggilan 'Pororo' oleh orang-orang yang tidak mengenal dirinya atau mengetahui namanya itu. Mungkin karena kedua matanya yang bulat dan besar itulah alasannya.

"Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Pororo jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi." kata pemuda berkulit tan itu sembari tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia memperhatikan jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu menatap kembali Kyungsoo yang mulai melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa, Pororo." lanjutnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena emosi yang meluap-luap.

"YA! Jangan kabur kau! Kau belum meminta maaf atas perbuatanmu ini padaku! Ya!" teriak Kyungsoo marah namun tak dipedulikan oleh sosok pemuda itu. Kyungsoo menatap kepergian pemuda tersebut dengan terus mendeath glarenya hingga hilang di pertigaan lorong kelas sana, sebelum kedua matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah majalah yang masih terbungkus rapi, tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

Kyungsoo pun mulai berjalan mendekati majalah itu. Ia lalu meraih majalah tersebut. "Seme… _Magazine_?" Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya sendiri dengan judul majalah itu. "Majalah apa ini? Baru pertama kali kudengar." gumamnya memperhatikan majalah dengan warna dasar hitam ditambah beberapa pola api menyala disekitar judul majalah tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan ini majalah milik lelaki menyebalkan itu. Huh, rasakan kau! Ini sebuah karma karena dia sudah membuatku terjatuh dan kepalaku terasa amat sakit." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada puas dan bangga.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong majalah apa ini?" lanjutnya sembari memperhatikan dengan detail majalah tersebut. "Sebaiknya ku bawa pulang dan kulihat dirumah. Mungkin saja ini majalah game terbaru," Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan kemudian memasukkan majalah tersebut kedalam tasnya. "Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini sebelum hoobaemenyebalkan itu sadar jika majalah miliknya ini terjatuh." sambungnya sambil bergegas pergi dari sana dengan berlari secepat mungkin.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Keluarga Do**

**Kamar Do Kyungsoo**

**21.00 pm KST.**

Sosok Do Kyungsoo saat ini sedang berguling-guling malas diatas kasur. Sehabis makan malam yang begitu menggugah selera, karena masakan tersebut dibuat oleh eommanya beserta ia sendiri. Kyungsoo segera bergegas masuk kedalam kamar, setelah pamit pada kedua orang tuanya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Dan beginilah Kyungsoo, sehabis setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya, ia bermalas-malasan diatas kasur, tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. "Booosaaann~" erang Kyungsoo yang dengan segera memposisikan dirinya kini terlentang diatas kasur, menatap lampu kamarnya dengan wajah kusut. Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo ingat sesuatu hal yang amat sangat penting.

"Oh iya, majalah _hoobae _jelek itu!" pekik Kyungsoo yang dengan segera bergegas menuju meja belajarnya, meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan majalah tersebut dari dalam sana.

Pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu kemudian duduk di kursi, menyimpan majalahnya diatas meja belajar. Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo membuka bungkus plastik majalah tersebut. "Aku harap majalah ini memang majalah game terbaru, jadi, esok hari aku dan Xiumin _hyung_ akan membeli kaset game baru dengan review terbaik." ucap Kyungsoo girang saat ia telah selesai membuka bungkusan plastik tersebut.

**Srak**

Lembaran pertama dibuka dan apa yang dilihatnya membuat Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya lucu disertai makian kesal pada isi majalah tersebut. "Ini bukan majalah game, huh menyebalkan! Kenapa malah terdapat profile _hoobae _jelek nan menyebalkan itu disini?" dengusnya seraya memukul-mukul pelan majalah tersebut.

Apa yang Kyungsoo lihat memang benar adalah pemuda yang menabrak dirinya di sekolah tadi sore. Sosok pemuda tampan berkulit tan, yang kini tertampang di halaman pertama majalah bernama '_Seme Magazine'_ tersebut. Sosok pemuda itu berpose bak seorang model profesional dengan pakaian yang begitu cocok dipakainya, ditambah kaca mata hitam dan juga sepatu boots yang membuatnya terlihat keren dan terkesan _baddass_.

"Kim Jongin aka Kai," gumam Kyungsoo saat ia membaca deretan pertama berupa nama sang model dibawah foto tersebut. "Jadi, namanya Kim Jongin aka Kai yah? Nama yang bagus, tapi tidak sesuai dengan tabiatnya yang menyebalkan." cetus Kyungsoo dengan ingatannya akan kejadian menyebalkan tadi sore yang mulai berputar di benaknya. Wajah Kyungsoo pun mulai kembali kusut mengingatnya.

Ia kembali beberapa deretan kalimat yang tertera di majalah tersebut. "Usianya 18 tahun, hobby dance dan semacamnya. Tapi kenapa tidak tertera sekolah SM _School_ disini? Ia kan bersekolah disana." kata Kyungsoo dengan dahinya yang mengkerut karena bingung.

**Srak**

Ia membuka halaman kedua, ia pikir dihalaman ini akan menjelaskan lebih detail tentang siapa pemuda itu. Namun yang Kyungsoo lihat adalah foto sosok Kim Jongin aka Kai yang lain. "Huh? Jadi dia ini seorang model?" tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. "Jadi ini adalah majalah fashion? Dan dia ini salah satu modelnya yah?" lanjutnya.

"Membosankan." tambah Kyungsoo dengan memasang raut wajah malas. Alhasil, dengan wajah polosnya, ia membuang majalah tersebut kesembarang arah.

Kyungsoo menguap pelan, merasakan kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya. Dengan gerakkan pelan, Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju kasur sebelum langkah kedua kaki mungilnya terhenti saat ia kembali melihat majalah tersebut.

Majalah itu terbuka di halaman yang entah keberapa, Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Halaman itu menampilkan sebuah foto yang membuat mata bulat lucu Kyungsoo semakin bulat saat melihatnya. Kyungsoo sontak bergegas menuju majalah tersebut, mengambilnya dan memperhatikan dengan betul gambar macam apa yang tertampang di majalah.

"Kenapa dia berfoto tanpa memakai baju dan celana? Kenapa dia berfoto telanjang?" tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri saat memperhatikan foto tersebut.

Foto dimana sosok Kim Jongin yang tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia berpose duduk disebuah batu sungai yang besar tepat disamping sebuah air terjun. Sekujur tubuhnya yang berkulit tan eksotis itu dibanjiri oleh percikan air terjun disamping kanannya. Salah satu tangannya menyingkap rambut poni hitamnya yang basah kuyup ke atas, wajahnya begitu teduh dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain memeluk tubuh atasnya yang berisi.

Mata Kyungsoo kemudian terfokus pada salah satu bagian vital tubuh Jongin. "Besar sekali burung miliknya. Punyaku bahkan tidak sebanding dengan punya dia, ugh menyebalkan sekali." kata Kyungsoo _innocent_ dengan nada kesal yang begitu kentara.

**Srak**

Dengan perasaan kesal, Kyungsoo membuka halaman kedua.

Pose Kim Jongin aka Kai kali ini adalah setengah berbaring di batu besar, masih dengan _background_ air terjun disampingnya. Tangan kirinya ia jadikan sebagai penahan berat tubuhnya agak tak berbaring di atas batu tersebut. Tangan kanannya, terutama jari-jemarinya melingkar dengan indah disekitar kejantanannya - mengocoknya -. Kepala Kai tertarik kebelakang, kedua matanya masih terpejam erat dengan bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit sendiri. Dan tubuh Kai sendiri masih basah kuyup oleh percikan air terjun.

"_Omo_?! Kenapa burungnya semakin terlihat besar dibanding yang tadi? Bagaimana bisa?" Kyungsoo terheran-heran sendiri memperhatikan kejantanan milik Jongin. "Ukh, dia ini menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa aku kalah olehnya, kenapa burungku lebih kecil dari pada punya dia?" keluh Kyungsoo dengan suara polosnya.

"_Appa_ dan _eomma_ tak pernah memberitahuku jika burung seorang lelaki bisa sebesar itu." sambungnya dengan nada polos.

Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo kemudian tertuju pada dada bidang Jongin dan perut six packnya. Kyungsoo lalu menyingkap pakaian yang ia kenakan, memperhatikan dengan seksama dada dan perutnya yang rata, setelahnya ia mendengus sebal. "Kenapa perut dan dadanya kotak-kotak seperti itu sedangkan punyaku tidak?" keluhnya.

"Apa karena aku kurang olah raga yah? Seperti kata _eomma_," Kyungsoo menyimpan jari telunjuknya tepat dibawah dahi. "Huh! Lelaki bernama Kim Jongin ini memang sangat menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan." sambungnya semakin kesal.

**Srak**

Lembaran selanjutnya terbuka.

Pose yang sama seperti sebelumnya, namun kali ini, disekitar tangan Jongin terdapat cairan putih kental yang berjumlah cukup banyak. Kyungsoo mengerinyit heran dengan cairan yang tidak familiar dengannya tersebut. "Cairan apa itu? Susu kah? Ah tidak mungkin! Mungkin saja itu air kencingnya. Iuuhhh… menjijikan sekali dia ini." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merinding sendiri dan dengan cepat membuka halaman yang terakhir.

**Srak**

"Hoeekk, dia ini jorok sekali sih!" Kyungsoo serasa ingin muntah saat foto terakhir tertampang jelas didepan matanya. Apa yang ia lihat adalah foto Jongin yang menjilat cairan yang menempel di jari-jemarinya tersebut dengan raut wajah menggoda dan sensual pada kamera.

Kyungsoo kembali melemparkan majalah tersebut dan dengan segera bergegas menuju kasur, membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Ia menyelimuti tubuhnya sebatas leher dengan selimut tebal bergambar Pororo kepunyaannya dan lalu menutup kedua matanya erat-erat.

"Berfoto tidak memakai pakaian di sebuah majalah, apa ia tidak malu? Kata _eomma_, perbuatan seperti itu sangat tidak sopan," gumam Kyungsoo pelan disela tidurnya. "Terlebih lagi, dia menjilat air kencingnya sendiri. Hiii… apa dia itu sudah gila yah?" sambung Kyungsoo dengan semua tubuhnya yang bergetar. Secepat kilat Kyungsoo menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Suasana kamar Kyungsoo sempat hening sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo terduduk di atas kasur dengan gerakkan cepat. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, bibirnya menampilkan sebuah senyum lebar. "Aku punya ide!" Kyungsoo memperhatikan majalah '_Seme Magazine'_ yang terbaring pasrah di lantai kamarnya.

"Akan aku ancam orang itu dengan majalah tersebut. Aku ingin ia meminta maaf atau bersujud karena sudah membuatku marah dan kepalaku amat sakit tadi sore. Jika ia tidak mau, majalah itu akan kuberikan pada teman-teman, guru atau bahkan kepala sekolah hehehe~. Kau pintar sekali Do Kyungsoo~" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, ia meraih boneka Pororo miliknya dan memeluknya erat dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok! Lihat saja nanti, Kim Jongin jelek!" serunya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Kyungsoo, kau terlalu polos, innocent dan naïf. Kau tidak tahu jika pemikiranmu itu akan membuatmu berada dalam bahaya oleh terkaman seorang Kim Jongin esok hari.

.

.

.

Esoknya, setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya dengan segera menghampiri kelas Jongin. Ia tahu namanya, jadi ia bisa bertanya pada _soensaengnimnya_ dimana kelas Kim Jongin berada.

Dan tepat saat ini, Kyungsoo sudah berada di hadapan sosok Kim Jongin yang terkejut melihat kehadirannya. "Ahh, Pororo, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum tipis.

Dahi Kyungsoo berkedut mendengarnya. "Ikut aku, aku ingin berbicara dua mata denganmu Kim Jongin!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kai. Kai yang ditarik paksa oleh Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum sedangkan teman-temannya mulai berbisik-bisik dan menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan sosok pemuda manis bermata bulat itu pada Kai.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Kyungsoo dan Kai tengah berada didalam sebuah ruang kelas yang kosong, berada tepat di ujung lorong kelas yang buntu, dalam artian kelas paling ujung. Kyungsoo masih memasang wajah tak bersahabatnya pada Kai namun Kai masih terus memasang senyum tipis padanya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku Pororo? Apa kau ingin bilang kalau kau suka padaku setelah pertemuan kita kemarin?" kata Kai. Ia maju selangkah kedepan, semakin mempersingkat jarak diantara keduanya.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan _hoobae_ jelek? Siapa yang bilang kalau aku ini menyukaimu? Dasar aneh." balas Kyungsoo.

Kai tertawa pelan. "Kalau bukan begitu lalu apa?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo dengan segera memperlihatkan majalah 'Seme Magazine' tersebut pada Kai. Kontan Kai terkejut melihatnya namun bisa ia sembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya dibalik wajah yang ia pasang seolah-olah ia tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan hal itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ini punyamu kan? Kau seorang model majalah ini kan?" tanya Kyungsoo beruntun.

Kai hanya bisa diam. Jadi Kyungsoo sudah tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang gay dan model majalah porno. Cih! Dirinya benar-benar dalam keadaan yang tidak tertolong.

"Ha! Sudah kukira begitu, akan kuperlihatkan majalah ini kepada kepala sekolah." lanjut Kyungsoo dengan nada semangat. Sementara disisi lain, tubuh Kai menegang, kedua tangannya terkepal erat dan ia mulai berkeringat dingin. Jika Kyungsoo melakukan itu, ia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah yang akan memberikannya beasiswa ke jenjang selanjutnya tahun depan.

Kyungsoo membuka halaman majalah tersebut tepat dihadapan Kai. "Lihat ini! Bagaimana bisa kau berfoto tanpa mengenakkan pakaian hah? Apa kau tidak punya pakaian sama sekali? Itu perilaku yang sangat tidak sopan dan memalukan. Sudah jelas kepala sekolah juga tidak akan senang dengan hal itu."

Kai mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya atas perkataan Kyungsoo barusan. '**E-eh, tunggu dulu.'** ucap Kai dalam hati saat ia mulai mencerna ucapak Kyungsoo.

"Dan lagi, kenapa di foto ini kau menjilati air kencingmu sendiri? Kau ini sudah gila yah? Menjijikan sekali." celoteh Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

Kai terdiam sesaat, ia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini. Kai tak menyangka jika Kyungsoo se-innocent ini. Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh hati pada laki-laki yang berpikiran amat sangat polos didepannya ini.

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau ketakutan sekarang? Hahaha, rasakan kau Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo mulai tertawa senang. "Kau ingin aku memperlihatkan ini pada kepala sekolah atau bersujud dan meminta maaf padaku atas perbuatanmu kemarin heh, pilih yang mana?"

Kai masih terdiam, berusaha menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kyungsoo mulai kesal dengan keterdiaman Kai.

"Ya! Kim Jongin jelek! Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Kumohon, jangan berikan majalah itu pada sekolah Pororo. Apalagi memberitahukannya pada orang-orang." Kai akhirnya mulai berbicara dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Aku tidak akan memberitahukan kepala sekolah atau siapapun jika kau meminta maaf padaku atas kejadian kemarin."

Kai kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menyeringai amat sangat lebar yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Kyungsoo. "Dari pada aku meminta maaf padamu. Aku lebih suka mengucapkan terima kasih dan memberikanmu sebuah 'hadiah'."

Kyungsoo terkejut. "Hadiah? Hadiah apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kai menatap lurus Kyungsoo. "Hadiah yang akan membuatmu menjerit nikmat namun setelahnya kau akan menutup mulutmu tentang siapa aku sebenarnya." katanya yang semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Hah? Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dan tidak paham tentang situasi dan kondisinya saat ini.

**Brak!**

Dengan gerakkan tiba-tiba, Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga pemuda manis bermata bulat itu setengah tubuhnya sudah terlentang di sebuah meja. Majalah yang semula Kyungsoo genggam jatuh ke lantai dengan bebas, hal itu karena rasa terkejut Kyungsoo didorong tiba-tiba oleh Kai yang membuat genggaman tangannya pada majalah terlepas.

"Y-Ya! Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku Kim Jongin?" seru Kyungsoo berusaha melepakan diri dari Kai. Kedua kakinya bergerak tak tentu, menendang nendang kaki Jongin yang sialnya sangat keras. Kyungsoo sendiri tak bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya karena dicengkram erat oleh Kai.

"Kau begitu _innocent_, Pororo." gumam Kai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis Kyungsoo. "Biarkan saat ini aku mengotori pikiranmu, tubuhmu, dan dirimu sendiri Do Kyungsoo."

Kai mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo, menyesapi aroma lelaki yang ia tindih tersebut. "Ku yakin kau masih virgin dan sama halnya juga denganku. Jadi kurasa, tak ada salahnya kita melakukan hubungan sex pertama kita berduaan bukan? Tapi yah… aku memang menyukaimu Pororo." bisik Kai yang berada tepat disamping telinga kiri Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Mengotori apanya Kim Jongin? Apa kau ingin membuat tubuhku kotor oleh debu dan kotoran? Jangan bercanda!" sahut Kyungsoo yang masih belum mengerti apapun tentang situasinya dan kondisinya.

Kai tertawa renyah. "Aku jadi ingin benar-benar merasakan bagaimana melakukan sex dengan seseorang yang polos sepertimu. Kau benar-benar membuatku bersemangat dan bergairah Kyungsoo."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku ti-akhh! A-apa yang kau laku-akkh!" Kyungsoo menjerit kaget saat Kai menggesek-gesekkan selangkangannya dengan selangkangan Kyungsoo. Mempertemukan dua kejantanan milik mereka yang saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Dimana milik Kai sudah tegang sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak sama sekali. Namun Kyungsoo sendiri mulai merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh dari kegiatan tersebut. Dan satu hal yang pasti dipikiran Kyungsoo saat merasakan gesekkan selangkangan Jongin dengan selangkangannya adalah…

'**Burung miliknya ternyata memang lebih besar dariku.'** Batin Kyungsoo.

**TBC or END**

**Jangan hajar author kalo fic ini mengecewakan **

**Yang berkenan silahkan review dan fav fic ini :***

**Thank you so much buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan mereview *deep bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloohhaaa #nari hawai**

**Apakah ada yang merindukan saya? **

**Readers : Gak ada #lempar bakiak ke author**

**T-T**

**Mohon maaf hiatusnya lamaaaa banget. Mohon dimaklum karena emaknya Tao yang kesekian ini mau dipinang Jadi mohon dimaklum saja kalau update fic bisa berbulan-bulan lamanya yah **

**-XOXO-**

**Seme Magazine**

**Chapter 2/2**

**Warning : SMUT, Typho(s), GaJe.**

**-XOXO-**

Kyungsoo mulai semakin memberontak dalam cengraman kuat Jongin. Disisi lain, ia juga semakin terheran-heran dengan burung milik _namja_ yang menindihnya itu yang ia rasa semakin lama semakin membesar dan memanjang. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, suhu burung milik Jongin perlahan mulai naik, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kehangatan diselangkangannya yang berasal dari burung milik Jongin.

Kedua alis Kyungsoo mulai bertautan, ia terheran-heran sendiri kenapa burung miliknya tidak bisa membesar dan memanjang seperti milik Jongin. Apa yang bisa membuat sebuah(?) burung lelaki bisa seperti itu? Jelas saja rontaan atau sikap memberontak Kyungsoo perlahan mulai mereda, tergantikan dengan rasa ingin tahu yang amat besar. Sedang disisi lain, Jongin masih asyik mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan kegiatan yang tengah dilakukannya. Tak ia sangka Kyungsoo begitu pasrah diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya, walau Jongin tahu itu semua karena Kyungsoo tak tahu dan tak paham dengan apa yang tengah mereka berdua lakukan sekarang.

Kyungsoo mulai menatap Jongin yang juga tengah menatap dirinya. Satu alis Jongin naik, seolah ia bertanya -ada apa- pada Kyungsoo, jelas saja Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Saat itulah Kyungsoo menggunakan kesempatannya tersebut untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman kedua tangan Jongin. Setelah terbebas, Kyungsoo mendorong kedua dada bidang Jongin dan melangkah kesamping, menjauhi Jongin yang sedikit terkejut dengan gerakkan tiba-tiba dari Kyungsoo barusan.

Jongin bersiul pelan dan menyunggingkan sebuah seringai kecil. "Tingkah polosmu membuatku tertipu mentah-mentah pororo, sangat menarik." Ujarnya sembari terkekeh pelan.

Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan ucapan Jongin. Kedua matanya terfokus pada sesuatu yang menggembung diantara kedua paha _namja_ berkulit tan itu. Kyungsoo lalu kembali menatap Jongin dengan tatapan _innocent_ sembari menunjuk selangkangan milik _namja_ itu dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Burungmu… kenapa bisa membesar dan memanjang seperti itu? Barusan juga terasa sangat hangat. Kau ini seorang penyihir yah?" kata Kyungsoo yang sesaat kemudian mengubah pandangan polosnya menjadi tatapan curiga pada Jongin.

Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dan kemudian tertawa pelan. Kyungsoo sendiri kebingungan dengan tawa Jongin. Memangnya ada sesuatu yang lucu dari pertanyaannya barusan yah?

Setelah berhenti tertawa, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu melangkah maju mendekati Kyungsoo. "Kau sangat sangat polos sekali pororo. Apa kau benar-benar sepolos itu heh?"

Kyungsoo melangkah mundur, ia mengambil sebuah penggaris kayu di atas meja dan menodongkan penggaris itu pada Jongin. "Jangan dekati aku penyihir! Jawab saja pertanyaanku barusan atau kupukul wajah jelekmu itu dengan penggaris ini." ancam Kyungsoo yang sedikit ketakutan. Ia takut jika Jongin benar-benar seorang penyihir dan berkeinginan besar untuk membuat dirinya celaka.

Jongin menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya, menuruti permintaan atau mungkin perintah _namja_ bermata bulat tersebut. Jongin sendiri kini mulai terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai lebar, seringaian lebar yang terkesan mesum dimata author #plak

"Apa kau… mau tahu bagaimana caranya agar burungmu bisa membesar dan memanjang seperti milikku, pororo?" tawar Jongin dengan senyum manisnya. Kyungsoo terdiam dan berpikir beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia menatap lekat Jongin dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Apa kau benar-benar mau memberitahuku caranya… atau kau hanya ingin bermain-main denganku saja?"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh pororo. Simpan kembali penggaris itu dan mendekatlah padaku, akan kuperlihatkan caranya padamu, aku bersumpah!"

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam sesaat. Membuat suasana kelas untuk beberapa saat menjadi hening. Ia lalu menyimpan kembali penggarisnya, kemudian menatap Jongin dengan tajam. "Awas jika kau membohongiku Kim Jongin. Akan aku hajar kau jika kau berani membohongiku nanti." ucapnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Tidak akan pororo, percayalah padaku." balas Jongin dengan nada yakin.

Kyungsoo mendekat pada Jongin, membuat senyum Jongin semakin lebar. Tak ia sangka akan semudah ini mendapatkan kepercayaan Kyungsoo. Jongin benar-benar berhasil menjala seekor ikan besar nan cantik dengan sangat mudah yang dimana ikan itu akan ia lahap tak lama lagi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo saat ia sudah berada tepat dihadapan Jongin.

"Buka semua pakaianmu, telanjanglah dihadapanku." titah Jongin tanpa dosa.

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya lucu. "Memangnya harus seperti itu? Bukankah tidak berpakaian didepan umum seperti itu sangat tidak sopan? Bisa-bisa aku ditangkap oleh polisi tahu!" tolaknya dengan nada ketus dan juga jengkel mendengat titah Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh pelan dan tanpa aba-aba mulai melepas semua pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga benar-benar telanjang bulat dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Lihat pororo, aku membuka semua pakaianku dan tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku kan? Jadi sekarang, buka juga semua pakaianmu. Ini termasuk salah satu syarat agar burungmu bisa berubah menjadi besar dan panjang." tuturnya dengan nada tidak sabaran.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar mendengar penuturan Jongin. "Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi," timpal Kyungsoo semangat. "Dan berhentilah memanggilku pororo. Namaku Do Kyungsoo bukan Pororo!" imbuhnya kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang kini mulai membuka pakaiannya satu persatu.

Jongin menjilat bibir bawahnya mendapati pemandangan indah nan _sexy_ saat Kyungsoo melepas semua pakaiannya. Kedua manik mata hitam kelamnya menjalari setiap inci tubuh polos Kyungsoo yang begitu putih bersih dan mengundang dirinya untuk ia sentuh dan ia berikan banyak kissmark disana.

Jongin benar-benar sekuat tenaga menahan gejolak nafsunya agar ia tidak menyerang tubuh polos Kyungsoo sekarang. Karena jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin menjamah tubuh Kyungsoo dan menjadikan lelaki manis itu menjadi miliknya. Tapi untuk kali ini, Jongin harus bersabar, karena ia tahu ia tak mungkin bisa dengan mudah menjadikan Kyungsoo miliknya. Setidaknya, Jongin harus membuat Kyungsoo mengerti dan paham tentang arti dari kegiatan semacam ini.

"Lalu setelah ini bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo saat ia benar-benar sudah telanjang bulat dihadapan Jongin sekarang. Membuyarkan pemikiran kotor Jongin barusan.

Jongin menyeringai kecil, ia menepuk sebuah kursi disamping kanannya. "Duduklah disini dengan nyaman Kyungsoo." titahnya yang langsung dituruti oleh Kyungsoo.

Setelah duduk, Kyungsoo memandang Jongin yang mulai berjongkok didepannya. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini Jongin?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Sabar sedikit Kyungsoo, kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan secepatnya," Balas Jongin yang telah berjongkok tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Buka kedua pahamu lebar-lebar Kyungsoo." titahnya lagi yang kali ini pun dituruti oleh Kyungsoo tanpa adanya penolakan yang berarti.

Kyungsoo membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar, seperti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Jongin padanya. Jongin mulai mencodongkan kepalanya kedepan, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik Kyungsoo yang mungil dan masih tertidur. Jongin sendiri penasaran akan sebesar dan sepanjang apa milik Kyungsoo jika ia memberikannya rangsangan nanti. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Jongin dengan segera menenggelamkan kepalanya itu diantara selangkangan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, apa yang mau kau lakukan disa-aakkhh ge-geli Jongin aakkhh." Kyungsoo memekik pelan saat ia merasakan sebuah benda lunak nan basah yang tak bertulang membelai ujung burung miliknya. "Jo-Jongin gelihhh he-hentikan aakkhhh jo-jongin…" kedua tangan Kyungsoo mulai mendorong pelan kepala Jongin. Namun kedua tangan Jongin langsung mencengkramnya erat, menghentikan rontaan dan penolakan dari Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Hentikan gelihhh, geli Jongin aahh aahh gelihhhh." teriak Kyungsoo lantang sambil terus meronta-ronta di posisi duduknya. Dimana Jongin malah asyik dengan lidahnya yang terus ia mainkan di kepala kejantanan Kyungsoo, terasa manis dilidah Jongin, membuatnya ketagihan dan tak mempedulikan penolakan dari Kyungsoo sama sekali.

"YA! Hentikan kubilang! Akkhh gelihhh Jongin hentikannn aahhh…" pinta Kyungsoo dengan nada lantang.

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kyungsoo kesal. "Berhentilah menolak Kyungsoo! Aku sedang berusaha membuat burungmu besar dan panjang seperti yang kau minta. Jadi, bisakah kau diam dan nikmati saja dengan apa yang kulakukan padamu sekarang ini?" ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

Kyungsoo cemberut dan memukul kepala Jongin. "Tapi apa yang kau lakukan itu membuatku merasa geli Jongin. Tidak adakah cara yang lain selain cara ini?" balasnya ketus.

"Tidak ada lagi Kyungsoo. Memang harus seperti ini." timpal Jongin tak kalah ketusnya.

"Ugghh… ya sudah! Lanjutkan saja." ujar Kyungsoo sebal sembari melipat kedua tangan didadanya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menjilati milik Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya. Kyungsoo sendiri berusaha menahan rasa geli yang mendera di bawah sana dengan menutup kedua mulut miliknya dengan dua tangan.

Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat saat burung miliknya mulai Jongin masukan kedalam mulutnya. Maksud Jongin melahap milik Kyungsoo adalah agar ia bisa memanjakan burung Kyungsoo didalam mulutnya. Namun dimata Kyungsoo berbeda, Kyungsoo sontak saja memukul kepala Jongin -lagi- dan menjauhkan burung miliknya dari Jongin.

"Ka-kanibal! Dasar kau kanibal! Kau mau memakan burung milikku _eoh_?" kata Kyungsoo ketakutan dengan kedua tangan yang ia simpan diselangkangannya, menutupi atau memberikan penjagaan pada burung kecilnya itu.

Jongin menggeram kecil sembari mengelus kepala bekas pukulan Kyungsoo yang cukup menyakitkan. Tak ia sangka akan mendapatkan pukulan menyakitkan seperti ini saat ia tengah asyik mengulum milik Kyungsoo didalam mulutnya.

"Siapa juga yang ingin memakan burungmu Pororo! Sudah kubilang dari awal memang seperti itu caranya. Kenapa denganmu ini Kyungsoo? Kau ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi." Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kesal.

"Itu karena salahmu sendiri yang memasukkan burungku kedalam mulutmu. Kau membuatku takut Kim Jongin! Kupikir kau ingin memakan burung milikku." ujar Kyungsoo membela diri. Ia kemudian mengambil semua pakaiannya dan mulai kembali mengenakannya. Sontak saja kedua mata Jongin melotot sempurna melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai kembali memakai pakaiannya itu.

"Ya! Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau kembali memakai pakaianmu lagi?" tanya Jongin dengan nada tak suka dan tak rela. Ia mendekat pada Kyungsoo yang kini sedang memakai celana jeans dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku mau pulang! Ini sudah sore Kim Jongin, aku bisa dimarahi _eomma_ jika pulang telat. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja." balas Kyungsoo yang kini mulai memakai baju seragamnya.

Jongin membuang napas frustasi. "Apa maksudmu dengan kita lanjutkan nanti saja? Barusan aku hampir membuat burungmu membesar dan memanjang loh." Jongin berusaha keras agar Kyungsoo tidak pergi dan mau melanjutkan kegiatan mereka barusan. Karena…

"Kau bohong! Punyaku tidak bertambah besar dan panjang, tapi milikmulah yang semakin membesar dan memanjang. Dan kau sudah membuatku benar-benar kesal Kim Jongin."

Yap! Jongin sudah _hard_ dan butuh pelampiasan untuk menyelesaikannya. "Ta-tapi Kyungsoo."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, aku mau pulang," Kyungsoo mulai bersiap pergi dengan menenteng tas ranselnya. "Oh ya aku lupa." Kyungsoo berbalik, memandang Jongin yang sedang blank karena tak menyangka akan pergi ditinggal oleh Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Kyungsoo mendekat pada Jongin dan memberikan kecupan di pipinya. Membuat Jongin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah berusaha membuat burung milikku bisa sepertimu, walaupun hasilnya gagal sih," ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal. "Diwaktu selanjutnya, kuharap kau melakukannya dengan benar dan tidak gagal sama sekali Kim Jongin. Selamat tinggal dan sampai bertemu besok." tambah Kyungsoo yang sesudahnya mulai berlari pelan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam membisu ditempatnya.

Jongin menempelkan telapak tangan kanan di pipi kanannya, tempat dimana Kyungsoo memberikan kecupan untuknya tadi.

Jongin menghela napas kecewa. Walau ia tak berhasil merebut keperawanan eh keperjakaan Kyungsoo hari ini, setidaknya ia sudah cukup senang mendapatkan kecupan dari Kyungsoo. Meski begitu, Jongin masih berniat untuk mengambil kesucian Kyungsoo esok hari, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo barusan, di waktu selanjutnya Jongin tidak akan GAGAL!

"Bersiaplah untuk menjerit kenikmatan dibawah tubuhku Do Kyungsoo. Kupastikan untuk selanjutnya, aku tak akan gagal untuk merebut kesucianmu, seperti kata-katamu tadi. Tidak akan GAGAL khekhekhe~."

**END**

**Tolong jangan hajar author karena masih gantung ficnya hohoho~ #plak**

**Jongin : -" cuman segini? Mana adegan NCnya? Mana adegan gua ngerape Kyungie yang polosnya kagak nahan itu hah?**

**Author : Kok nyalahin saya sih? Salah situ sendiri yang gagal ngeanu-anuin Kyungsoo. Anda kurang greget, belajar gih sana sama menantu saya biar nanti sukses #tunjuk Kris yang lagi grepe-grepe Tao**

**Jongin : Hmm… boleh juga.**

**Kyungsoo : #nelenludah**

**Sequel (Maybe)**

**Sex Lesson**

**Spesial thanks and Big Love to all reviewer and readers yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktunya membaca dan mereview ff abal-abal saya *deep bow***

**Tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Dan mohon jangan marah jika update semua ff author agak lama *deep bow again***

**Would you like to give me a review and criticsm?**


End file.
